Body Swap
by Phil The Persona Guy
Summary: For LLB's and GSG's Body Swap Challange. Luigi died in the battle with Tabuu, Zelda and Mario are sad, but move on. R.O.B may have found a way to bring him back... Kind of... 2 refrences inside. Rated T for swearing and the fact I wrote it. Warning! Smart Peach! AU, Don't like, don't read and stuff!
1. Chapter 1

**Body Swapped**

**Part 1 of 2**

It was a regular day in the Smash Mansion. Well, as normal as it could be there, Luigi had been killed during the battle with Tabuu and had captured him in the form of a dense, light blue sphere, but life went on. Snake was still hitting on Samus, Link was being a narcissistic psychopath, and more importantly, R.O.B had just finished his newest creation. Master Hand was quite skeptical about the whole thing, a machine that could put the mind of a person into a new body. "R.O.B, why did you build this?" asked Master Hand. "Simple. I have noticed that Zelda and Mario have been distraught about Luigi's deactivation." R.O.B began, Master Hand rolled his imaginary eyes at R.O.B's robotic terminology. "In theory, we can take out Tabuu's mind and replace it with Luigi's mind, thus reactivating him." R.O.B explained. "Can I see an example?" asked Master Hand, who was genuinely intrigued. "Yes, would you please call down Samus and Peach, please?" asked R.O.B. Master Hand nodded as he floated over to the intercom unit. "I have a bad feeling about this..." Master Hand muttered.

The two blondes of the Smash Mansion walked to Master Hand's office. Peach was busy drinking some tea while walking. "What could he want with us now?" Samus asked, thinking of all the things she'd done at the Mansion. "What's he going to do? Make us play chess?" Peach asked sarcastically, conterary to popular belief, she wasn't stupid. "Why'd he do that? When have we known him to play chess?" Samus asked. "I don't know, at least he didn't let Xiahou Dun join us." Peach scoffed, thinking about the one eyed swordsmen from northern late first/ second century China. "For the last time, Peach, I didn't sleep with Yuanreng*!" Samus yelled, smacking her in the back of the head with her cannon arm. "Jeez! I'm just messing with you!" Peach screamed, rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away." Samus said, only to arrive at Master Hand's Office. "Hello ladies, R.O.B just made a machine that he thinks can swap minds into a different body." Master Hand explained. "I see, so you're just going to use us as lab rats?" Samus inquired. "In the words of my brother, yes, just like watching high school kids talking politic is like watching a monkey eat a banana." Master Hand said, the two girls looked at the Hand like he was crazy, which he wasn't. That was his brother. "I need to know if you have any medical orders I have to be a where of." R.O.B said, handing the two a clip board. The two quickly filled it out and sat down. "Good, now I shall begin the procedure." R.O.B said, holding a 16 inch long needle in his left hand. "Umm... What's that for?" asked Samus. "This is a what you would call 'Laughing Gas'. It will stabilize your mind." R.O.B explained bluntly, wiping some rubbing alcohol on the side of her head, putting the full length of the needle into her skull. He pushed down on the mind numbing agent and she went cross eyed. "Now I must store her brain wave patterns into this disk." R.O.B said, putting the disk into the computer, downloading the pattern.

Peach's eyes were wide. "So... Samus' body is just a shell? Mentally speaking, of corse." Peach asked. "Affirmative." R.O.B stated. "Joy..." she said before she was also stuck with the needle and went wonky. "Well, this better work..." Master Hand muttered. R.O.B put both disks into the opposite chairs and hit the play button, moving the pattern into the bodies.

"Well?" asked Master Hand asked, seeing the two girls return to normal. "Wow! My back doesn't hurt any more!" Peach (Samus) exclaimed. "My back... Samus, what the hell?" asked Samus (Peach). "I'll be damned." Master Hand said, shocked. "If you two would please stand." R.O.B ordered. The two stood up, shaking. "Good, now, please stay in these bodies for a few days." R.O.B said, and began to hover away. "Wait!" Peach (Samus) called "Do we have to? I don't want to deal with Zelda's depression!" she yelled at the robot. "But then I have to deal with Snake!" Samus (Peach) whined. R.O.B just continued to float away, if he had a mouth, he'd be smirking at his stroke of genius.

Peach (Samus) walked into her room, Peach's room technically, but since the locks were Bio-Locks it was her room. "Hey..." a very sad Hylian said. "Hey, you still looking at that picture?" asked Peach (Samus). "The squad took it before the battle" she began, showing Peach (Samus) the picture of Lucario, her, Luigi, and Marth. "We were so prepared for the battle, but we lost him..." she reminisced. "I remember that day, I was with snake, Falco, and Link for that." Peach (Samus) said. "I thought you were with Gannondorf, Meta Knight, and Fox?" Zelda asked.

Samus (Peach) entered the room she now technically shared with Sheik. Yes, that Sheik. As it turns out, she was indeed Zelda's alter ego, but Crazy decided to give her a body. The ninja was out causing mayhem in Smashville. "Good, now to go through Samus' stuff!" Samus (Peach) squealed. She first checked the closet, seeing nothing but weapons. "Wow..." she said, looking over he stache of weapons. From the simple Flintlock pistol to small Ion cannons.

Master Hand checked his e-mail, seeing as he had nothing better to do. When he opened the page, he had 9,002 e-mails threatening his life (all of which were from Samus and Peach). The hand chuckled. "Part one, clear. Soon, we will bring a man back to life!" the hand laughed manically.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Yep, LLB's and GSG's body swap challenge! I'm in it cause I can! Review it people! Seriously, 5 stories (counting this one) and only 11 reviews total! Anyway, next chapter will be the last and finish the word limit! (8,997) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Body Swap**

**Part 2 of 2**

**A/N: If any of my references confuse you, tell me. Oh, and FYI, I own nothing. WARNING! Mentions of death and my make you look at life and death differently (I hope, maybe)**

When we last saw Smash Mansion, R.O.B had swapped Samus' mind into Peach's body and vise versa. Master Hand got OVER 9,000 e-mails threatening his life, Zelda was confused, we found out that the green plumber of epicness had died fighting Tabuu, and that Samus had slept with Patches (Xiahou Dun aka Yuanreng). Now for the kind of thrilling, kind of depressing, kind of funny, kind of serious conclusion.

Master Hand looked in shock at the descriptive ways he was going to be killed. "Hey, bro! Wassup!" asked the other Hand, Crazy Hand. "Nothing, just apparently going to get my picture posted on an ex-serial killer dating site for people 50 and older... Wow, she really does want to kill me." The Right Hand said. "Cool story, bro. Can I barrow that teleporting doohickey?" asked Crazy Hand. "Did you take your medication?" asked Master Hand. The idea of Crazy Hand going down stairs without taking his medication scared almost every Smasher, those who weren't were already dead. "Hypothetically let's say I did." Crazy Hand said, looking around the room. "No." Master Hand said. "Hey, bro, remember High School?" asked Crazy Hand to his clearly enraged brother. "Don't even think about saying..." Master Hand began. "You were in debate, right? So would that make you a Master Debater?" asked Crazy hand, running away laughing a laugh who's psychopathic sound rivaled that of Smash Mansions only cross dresser, Link. Master Hand rolled his eyes (if he had them) and heard a knock at the door. "Enter." Master Hand said, filling out some paper work. "I WANT MY BODY BACK!" Peach (Samus) and Samus (Peach) yelled at the Hand.

Meanwhile, Zelda was strolling though the park with her other friends, Lucas and Meta Knight. "Milady, what is wrong?" Meta Knight asked. She looked down at the purple Star Warrior, and smiled. "I'm fine, Meta Knight. I was just thinking." she said, now looking at the sky. "Had Luigi not taken that hit for you?" asked Lucas. "Yes, would he mourn me as I do him?" she asked, a small tear rolling down he face. "Tis better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all, milady." Meta Knight said, looking to the sky as well. Lucas looked at the Star Warrior and asked "What's that supposed to mean?" Meta Knight chuckled his reply of "Love is a gift we have the pleasure of experiencing our entire lives, but when those bonds deepen, it is truly beautiful the results. But, when torn from our loved ones, we must remember that all things happen for a reason, my young friend. The universe is cruel like that..." Meta Knight said, looking at his sword. "I think I understand now. Zelda, I fought alongside Luigi in Subspace, he really did love you." Lucas said, trying to comfort his friend. Zelda was now balling her eyes out, hugging the two fellow Smashers. "Milady, he was also my friend, Mario's brother, Lucas' friend, and most importantly, your lover. We all feel the pain." Meta Knight said, stroking her hair like her father. "I... I know..." she said between sobs.

Master Hand had a wonderful time finding R.O.B, who was working on a Bouncing Betty atom mine. Dragging the robot back to him office and set the two girls up for the mind transfer. As he worked, Master Hand noticed how something seemed horribly a miss. _"It's probable that it's only last night's dinner." _ He told himself. When the two girls were back in there own bodies, they looked evilly at him. "I probably am going to die now." Master Hand predicted, the two girls looked at each other, nodded and said "Nah." and walked off. Master hand then hit a few buttons on his computer and a dense, light blue sphere. He quickly drew the mind out of the sphere and put Luigi's mind into the reader, putting the mind of the man into the body of the closest thing they'd seen to a god. As the orb began to pulse, Master Hand held his breath, if it failed, he had just released a monster onto the world. It took the form of a man, about 5 foot 6 inches, a cap, mustache, gloves, and the like beginning to form. "Waaaah!" the man screamed, now looking like he had before he had been killed. "M-Master Hand?" asked to man. "Luigi Mario. Welcome back online." R.O.B said. "Hello-a R.O.B." Luigi said, making sure he wasn't dreaming. "We've done it!" Master Hand cheered "Luigi, stay here until dinner. Everyone will be so happy, maybe not Link, but he's a narcissist." Master Hand ordered, floating away.

Dinner couldn't come quick enough for Zelda, Meta Knight, Lucas, and Mario. Earlier, Master Hand said he had an announcement. "I wonder what it is..." Peach said, Master Hand has asked everyone be in their formal wear and Peach was in a strapless pink dress, Mario was in his black tuxedo with a red bowtie, Zelda wore a black dress that looked more like she was going to a funeral, Lucas wore a suit with a black tie, and Meta Knight had changed his shoes, out on a suit coat exchanged for his shoulder guards, and had a bow tie on his mask. "As we all know, 4 months ago, we beat Tabuu." Master Hand explained, seeing Zelda, Lucas, and Mario begin to tear up. "But, thanks to R.O.B," Master Hand motioned to the black tie wearing robot "we have reason to bring life back to your lives. As we know, the only casualty in the Subspace Incident, was Luigi Mario, younger brother of our field marshal, Mario Mario. Recently, there was a break though in our technology. A "Body Swap" per say." Master Hand explained, looking at Samus and Peach. Samus was in a tuxedo of coarse. "Now, as we also know, we managed to force Tabuu into a stasis of sorts. Using this technology, we have a person I'd like you all to meet." Master Hand said, gesturing to the man in a back tuxedo and a green bowtie.

Mario stood up in shock, there was no way he should be alive. As for Zelda and Lucas, Lucas was in shock whereas Zelda ran up and hugged the man. "Luigi!" she sobbed into his shoulder, holding the once deceased man now in the body of their old enemy. "Hello-a, Princess." Luigi said, patting her back. Meta Knight stood and clapped, soon, everyone fallowed suit, save Link, who was to busy cutting some pork and being a narcissist.

He dined with his friends, all of them questioning what happened. "I don't-a understand it myself-a. It's just-a good to be back-a." Luigi said, enjoying the food at the table. Everything seemed perfect, like he had died and come back to life... Wait, he did die and then come back to life.

Luigi tried to sleep that night, but nothing seemed to be working. When he closed his eyes, _that_, scene played.

_Luigi ran into Tabuu's chamber with his squad. "We're here to end-a you, Tabuu!" Luigi challenged. The blue deity laughed, looking at the group and laughed. "You are the ones who wish to fight me?" he asked. "Yes! You have terrorized the land long enough!" Zelda said, firing a spell at him, but it did nearly nothing. "Weak. Humanity's desires are my desires. Why do you try to make humanity suffer?" asked Tabuu. "You idiot!" Marth said, flicking his fringe "We're trying to save the world!" Marth said, raising his sword. Lucario looked at Tabuu with pure disgust in his eyes. "You want nothing more then to destroy." Lucario stated. Tabuu chuckled as the battle began. After about 5 hours of nothing but battling, the group of Smashers were getting tired. The others had joined them, but the battle wasn't going any better. Tabuu took aim with an axe made of darkness and swung it at Zelda. Luigi saw it and jumping into the blade of death and could feel his life force being drain out of him. He saw Zelda holding him before his world went into total darkness. _

The next day was a day he spent with Zelda, the two were sitting in the Castle Ruins, an ancient castle that was said to have been a stronghold against many of the warlords from some time ago. "Luigi, what's it like?" she asked as the two sat in the west tower. "It's-a very painful. I could-a see everything. From the mountains in-a Mordor to the Central Plains our friends from Koei fight for." Luigi said, looking down at his hands. "I just-a can't believe that the hands that killed me would be my hands." He said. The sun soon began to set, Zelda looked at him and said "I'm just glad you're back." She said, kissing him.

**Fin... Or is it?**

**A/N: Quick A/N for ya, I plan on doing a Keoi Warriors style SSBB story with OCs, if you want in, PM me. Don't worry, NS:W will still be around, It won't be my main focus.**

**_~Phil The Persona Guy~_**


End file.
